Just Keep Smiling
by GrimmBear
Summary: Being quirkless has brought him many misgivings and tragedies. The 20 percent of those who are quirkless are treated less and in Izuku's case, he just wanted to be a hero, it was a dream torn down and now instead he just keeps his head high and his grin wide. After all, it is all he has keeping himself together.


"The world isn't fair to everyone."

A 15 year old kid walked through the small streets of Hosu, where most crime and villainy occurred, it was dangerous but it was a home. His curly green locks bounced with each step he took and he rubbed his wrist slowly, running a finger against a scar. He looked up at a building and entered, it was a normal bakery that made good food. He grabbed the application paper and started to write down his information before getting his resume out.

Still in highschool so he didn't have much to go for. He gave it to the manager who looked at all the traits, he was decent at baking, and careful with food. He didn't want a complicated job, a clean up boy or server would be good.

The manager read through more and found something that made him pause.

Izuku Midoriya

Age:15

DOB:7-15-20XX

Quirk:None.

Izuku waited in the seat for a bit, checking his watch and seeing when he had to get back home. After a while he got back his application and smiled kindly at the manager before he froze.

DENIED

His eye twitched as the manager didn't care and left. Asking if he wanted to buy anything ask the cashier. Izuku looked over the red bold words covering a fifth of his application. Looking to his quick part that said none. 'Of course.' He thought, no one would hire a quirkless kid like him.

He let out a sight and passive aggressively crumpled the paper and left it in the garbage before walking out. With each step he took Izuku looked around, his mouth forming a half hearted smile as he watched other people similar to him walking around as well.

Hosu wasn't only the biggest place for crimes committed, but was also for the population of quirkless people. Besides the few hundred others who had quirks, Japan still had been littered with people like him, no power, no talent.

He got to an apartment complex where he was currently living at, entering he passed by door by door. Listening to every story that each held. A drug addict, abusive couple, a gang meeting, some otaku, possibly a villain. It wasn't good but it's all they had. Getting to his door he opened it and smiled when he smelled the scent of Katsudon and entered.

Looking over he saw his mother, short with roundness to her body, but kind with a heart of gold and darker shade of green hair compared to his. He went over and gave her a small hug before walking to his room. "How was the job interview?" She asked while giving him a smile. He knew they were genuine, she was just too nice to fake one.

"It.. um.. didn't go well..." He said as he scratched his cheek. Ever since that man left them, they were stuck in some troubled part of the city. "I got denied, but there's a barbershop that could be accepting people." While he wasn't good with hair he could always help clean up after the cuts are done.

Inko smiled at her son, trying his best to get his job despite the circumstances. "Well, it's alright Izuku, I know you can get this one." She said.

'Hah... give me a nickel every time I heard that.' they probably wouldn't be here by then. "Thanks mom." He said as he left to do his class work in his room.

"It hasn't always been like this, my mom and me used to live in our own house, next to her friends family, and in a nice part of town as well. But circumstances led us here and with me trying to find a job, since my mom... bless her heart. Can't get one. Let's start from the beginning."

Ever since quirks were a thing, they sprouted out and the population changed as a result of that. People around the world were getting powers and others were soon born with them. Soon enough superheroes started to come around and appear, along with villains. But there was always a constant, people dubbed quirkless were the minority.

It was a harsh truth but a truth none the less. 20 percent of the world is quirkless, and yet it's still so shocking whenever someone is found to be quirkless.

There have been speculation that they were born unlucky, or that it was even a mistake. But it happens.

"And I'm one of em." Izuku said laying on his bed. Books scattered next to him, paper notes out and homework sheets out as well. Looking at the posters in the wall of his hero, All Might. Izuku knew he didn't care who was quirkless or who wasn't he saved them none the less.

Izuku wanted to be a hero like him, one that always smiled even in the worst situations an always helping others. He couldn't do the latter, but he could always do the former. Smile to keep himself high and to have a sense of accomplishment. If only it got him farther. "I am here... for her at least." He said groaning as he moved his hands and made himself smile as he looked at the poster, feeling better he smiled happily and continued his studies. Despite being quirkless he wasn't the dumbest in his class. Just above average in his studies.

He only wished he could just be given the chance to try for his true dream, his one goal in life to be an actual hero. He didn't care if he was a popular one, or one that was left out, he just wanted to help people. "Guess that's a mistake too." He said out loudly, recalling another reason he was in this situation with his mother. The sludge incident. 'It almost feels like yesterday.' He thought, recalling every detail of his 'freind' getting attacked by a villain, no heroes were helping in and as he was going to suffocate someone had to play hero.

Izuku got a text and got his phone up.

[Gravity girl sent]-Hey u up?

Izuku smiled and typed back a reply.

[Small Might replied]-Yeah, just got denied a job so I'm free.

After a while he thought maybe it wasn't the right response.

[Gravity Girl sent]-Ouch, hope you get one soon then. I know what it's like with money troubles, but you seem to be in a good state right now.

Oh if only he could tell her his real financial status. On the brink and barley having enough to pay rent, they still had reserves in the bank, but that's going to run out soon.

[Small Might Replied]-Thanks, that means a lot. Meet by the park on the way to school then?

He couldn't help but blush at what he asked. He knew she wasn't going to think it was a date, they always meet by the park when heading to their schools. After a while he thought it drove her off but he got a message.

[Gravity Girl Sent]-Ah! I mean sure yeah! I mean what are friends for right?

She sent as Izuku read and smiled as he typed In his final reply.

[Small Might Replied]-Great, I'll try to bring some meat buns too.

[Gravity Girl Sent]-Alright I'll try to bring some drinks too, see you!

He smiled at the last message and then put his phone down. His mother didn't know about her so he was glad that they met, no embarrassing questions for her to ask him on his way back or out. Izuku soon took out his paper and read it. "Alright. Presentation... in this day an age-"

He had to practice his presentation speech about the quirkless population problem. Not that he cared much, it was just another assignment.

**Hey first chapter, hope ya'll enjoy it so far**


End file.
